A bunch of stories
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One shots. Dos personas, una historia, muchos mundos. Drabble 3: Café caliente.
1. Cuando el corazón clama

**Disclaimer** : My Hero Academia desafortunadamente no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes.

 **Advertencias** : Tematicas, géneros y rates variados. Todos alrededor de la pareja DekuTodo. Por lo tanto, hablamos de **BL/ Yaoi,** si tanto el género cómo la pareja te incomodan, abstente de leer.

 **Importante** : _**A bunch of stories**_ pertence a la **#DekuTodoWeek** del grupo de Facebook **Tododeku Daddy [Traducciones.]**

* * *

Dia 1:INFIDELIDAD

 **|| Cuando el corazón clama. ||**

* * *

La cortina ondeó con el golpe del viento de verano colocándose por la ventana abierta refrescando la caliente atmosfera de la habitación a oscuras.

Gimió sintiendo el musculoso cuerpo bajo suyo golpear firmemente aquel botón de nervios.

\- Como pierdas el maldito ritmo te mato Deku, te mato.

 _Kacchan_.

A su espalda sono su voz, rasposa,caliente y tan irasible, violenta y superior aun en la intimidad, fogosa y perversa.

Suspiró, mas de cansancio que de placer. Se sostuvo con fuerza de los gruesos muslos mientras grandes y firmes manos lo sostenian de las caderas, enterrando dedos calientes en su sueve carne. Mañana tendría una morada telaraña alli.

Kacchan nunca dejaba que Izuku mirara su rostro mientras tenian sexo.

Era fascinante. Salvaje y atrevido. Algo sádico debido la volatil personalidad de Bakugou, pero Midoriya lo disfrutaba.

O almenos, solia hacerlo.

Su mente divagó un momento sin descuidar el movimiento constante firme y fuerte de sus caderas.

Sin desearlo, rememoró cada instante de su relación con Katsuki. No pudo evitar una inexplicable sensación molesta cuando cada recuerdo se vió manchado por la impulsividad agresiva de Bakugou. Midoriya había creído que al estar juntos el rubio cambiaría al menos un poco la forma de tratarle. Desafortunadamente y con el paso de los meses este solo se habia incrementado, causandole sensaciones a las cuales no queria nombrar.

Inesperadamente, y al tener fuera de alcance a Bakugou como tal, Midoriya habia encontrado en Todoroki Shouto un inseprable amigo. Aunque eso molestaba demaciado a su novio, el aprendiz de All Might se veía casi necesitado de una persona neutral.

Empezando a sentirse necesitado de una charla donde no fuesen los insultos una media de cinco de cada diez palabras, ambos estudiantes habian conectado casi inmediatamente.

Tenian mucho en común. Hablaban de todo y nada. Pasaban largas horas inmiscuidos en intensas charlas sobre All Might.

Pronto Midoriya se vio fascinado por la delicada forma en que Todoroki bebia el té de tapioca. Quitaba el sorbete y la tapa del vaso y lo tomaba con aquel sublime estilo japones.

Y asi, cada cosa en Todoroki representaba una maravilla para Izuku.

Hasta que la amistad, un baño de aguas termales y una fogosa confesión movió por completo el mundo de Midoriya.

Hipnotizado por la deliciosa musculatura de Shouto, Izuku no pudo evitar el desesperante calambre de placer que recibio su entrepierna aquella noche de primavera.

La noche era fresca y el contraste del frio nocturni y el vaho caliente de las aguas jugaban sobre Midoriya de una forma inexplicable.

Un "me encantas" murmurado, una caricia dulce y provactiva bastaron para mandar de viaje todos los principios morales del joven heroe.

No habia Kacchan que ocupara su cabeza en aquel momento.

Únicamente Todoroki y la forma en que se entregó al completo a Midoriya.

Y su rostro, sonrojado y luminoso. Con los ojos y labios entre cerrados, gimiendo cada silaba de su apellido, tan eroticamente como el podia hacerlo.

Su cálido y palpitante interior recibiendolo como un niño nimado en los brazos de mamá.

El escalofrío tipico del pre orgasmo sacudio su cabeza regresara a la habitación, más Midoriya no veia los pies agarrotados de Katuski, ni su mano caliente jalandole los cabellos de la nuca.

Frente a el solo se encontraba Todoroki y la sensual sonrisa que rogaba por mas, jadeando y gritando su nombre.

En la bruma del orgasmo un nombre salio de sus labios, sin miedo, sin limites y desde el fondo de su ser:

\- Ah, Todoroki...

 _Por que cuando el corazón clama, el cuerpo no tiene decisión._

* * *

 _Hooooola pequeños seres. Soy nueva en el fandom y estoy aprovechando este evento para entrarle al rollo de la OTP, (que realmente es Tododeku) asi que..._

 _Inesperadamente me encanto describir a Todoroki pasiva._

 _Respecto al Item. Todos estaban poniendo los papeles invertidos( deku poniendole los cuernos al pokebola con la tsundere) pero yo quise jugar un poco y cambiarlo._

 _So, tenemos a Todoriko siendo una rompematrimios (?)_

 _Espero les haya gustado. Si es asi déjenme saberlo con un pequeño comment en la caja de abajo._

 _Con amor:_

 _ **Ghost-chan.**_


	2. Cuando Todoroki fue un chico malo

**Disclaimer** : My Hero Academia desafortunadamente no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes.

 **Advertencias** : Tematicas, géneros y rates variados. Todos alrededor de la pareja DekuTodo. Por lo tanto, hablamos de **BL/ Yaoi,** si tanto el género cómo la pareja te incomodan, abstente de leer.

 **Importante** : _**A bit of stories**_ pertence a la **#DekuTodoWeek** del grupo de Facebook **Tododeku Daddy [Traducciones.]**

* * *

Dia 1: FETICHE (spanking/punishment)

 **|| Cuando Todoroki fue un chico malo||**

* * *

Estaba tentando su suerte. Lo sabía.

Pero, ¡Demonios! La curiosidad podía con él.

Y él era Todoroki Shouto, el que hacía lo que quería. Podrían preguntarle a Endeavor y les diria que es cierto. No sin antes despotricar de lo mal hijo que era, pero lo aceptaría.

Asi que sí. Tentaría su suerte.

Y es que, como no tener curiosidad cuando tu tierno, delicado y amoroso novio daba inesperados indicios de una faceta dominante y sensual.

Todo había empezado durante uno de sus almuerzos.

El comedor de la Yuuei esta tan aglomerado como siempre. Con los ruidosos críos de primero, la neutralidad desesperante de los de segundo y la interminable lucha entre la clas de tercero que ya nadie se disponia a frenar.

Y allí estaban, hombro con hombro en medio del bullucio diario. Midoriya degustaba un delicioso katsudon con los ojitos achinados y las pecas sombredas de rosa.

Y a Todoroki se le hace agua la boca inesperadamente por aquella deliciosa tortilla que su novio tanto disfruta. Asi que alarga la mano, los palillos apretados entre los dedos listos para el hurto perfecto.

Ya está sosteniendo el pedacito de katsudon, sacandolo del plato aprovechando la momentánea y oportuna distracción de Izuku con Ochaco.

La gloria hecha comida esta muy cerca de él. Casi puede saborearla.

Y de repente, un contundente azote en el dorso se su mano lo frena instantáneamente.

Hay un escozor en la piel ligeramente rosada, que paulatinamente se transforma en una intensa corriente electrica que lo recorre desde la punta del cabello bicolor hasta... La otra punta de cabello bicolor.

Su vientre bajo arde mas aún que las llamas de su lado izquierdo, y se ve obligado a cerrar las piernas y apretar el trasero.

La siguente vez está intentando tocar una pieza unica de lujo y edición limitada de All Might en la habitación de Midoriya dentro de la Yuuei.

Nuevamente un azote contundente lo distrae de su mision.

La sensacion esta vez es mas potente. El golpe vino con un acercamiento totalmente provocativo y un delicado beso en su mano.

 _"No debes tocar las cosas de otro sin permiso, Todoroki-kun."_

Habia susurrado en el nacimiento de su cuello, probablemente estuviese de puntitas, lo que provocaba que su pelvis rosara las bien formadas nalgas de Shouto.

La tercera vez, la que le hizo saber que estaba pasando con él, estaban en una de las salas comunes, Shouto estaba un poquito más alegre de lo normal gracias al vodka con jugo que Mineta y Kirishima habian filtrado esa noche.

Platíca muy amenamente con Momo acerca de la sobrepoblación en el continente y hacen chistes tontos y sin sentido sobre el tema.

Y en un momento estan demasiado juntos. Los ojos de Todoroki se desvian por inercia al pecho de Momo que está casi sentada sobre él, se tropieza y ambos caen del sofá riendo escandalosamente, derramando la bebida sobre sus ropas.

Es cuando Todoroki está a solas en su habitación, preparándose para dormir, tarareando una insulsa canción que se ve oprimido entre la pared y un cuerpo pequeño pero musculoso. Las manos firmes presionando su cadera sobre la fría pared de concreto y una firme protuberancia a su espalda.

 _"Como vuelva a comportarse asi Todoroki-kun, tendré que castigarle"_

Un beso húmedo en la base del cuello un un firme azote en el trasero lo hacen dar un brinquito y apretar las piernas.

Y asi, Todoroki busca la forma de verse en aquella situación nuevamente.

Convense con facilidad a los chicos de hacer una fiesta sin sentido, donde haya vodka por que sabe que es mas efectivo y él ya quiere poner en marcha su plan.

Izuku aparece de último, con pantalones ajustados y una camiseta del Simbolo de paz, el cabello despeinado y las botas rojas inseprables y a pesar de tener casi dieciocho años aún parece un niño.

Y a la vez no tiene nada de niño. Supura sensualidad y poder y sexo.

Sexo duro, salvaje y febril, y Todoriki ruega a todos los dioses por ese sexo.

Se pone ebrio y coquetea, con Momo, con Kirishima, con Sero, se le cuelga del cuello a Bakugou sin miedo e incluso deja que Mineta le baile.

Y con cada segundo que pasa siente a Izuku respirándole en la nuca, cada vez mas cerca, mas caliente, aunque se encuentre en la esquina mas apartada mormurándole a Uraraka cosas entre los dientes.

Y entre baile y coqueteo lo pierde de vista y solo lo encuentra en su habitación, de Midoriya, tras recibir un mensaje de texto que no deja de bailar en su cabeza.

Traga grueso y abre la puerta sin tocar, y lo recibe, a oscuras con un _"Ven aqui Shouto"_

Lo ha llamado por su nombre de pila, y aunque sabe que está en problemas, está excitado.

Asustado y excitado.

Camina con pasos vacilantes y se ubica frente a Midoriya, que está sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Se pone de pie, y la presencia de Izuku lo hace retroceder.

Y en un parpadeo esta doblado sobre la cama, la cabeza pegada al colchon, el trasero al aire e Izuku detras suyo.

Siente su cuerpo ser presionado por el de Midoriya y a su oido dice:

\- Has sido un chico muy malo hoy, Shouto ¿Que deberia hacerte?

 _"¡Castígame!"_ quiere gritarle pero solo un gemido sale de sus labios cuando los abre.

\- Los chicos malos merecen un castigo ¿no es asi? - vuelve a decir

Y no sabe de donde a salido pero ahora tiene las manos atadas a la espalda con la corbata del uniforme escolar y solo atina a retorcerse en la cama mientras las manos nada inexpertas de Midoriya se deshacen del cinturón, el pantalón y los boxers grises.

Esta toralmente expuesto a Midoriya peri no se siente avergonzado. Siente el resorteraso de su ereccion golpearle el estómago y los verdes ojos de su novio observarlo.

Entonces llega el primer azote. Siente la palma extendida de Izuku golpearle, el escozor y el calorcito que se extiende. Respinga, más de placer que de dolor.

-¿Vas a ser un chico bueno hoy Shouto?

-S-si - tartamudea. Y entonces ya no es la mano de Midoriya la que golpea, si no el propio cinturón de Todoroki y este se retuerce.

\- Quiero que cuentes Todoroki, cada azote hasta los diez. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi?

\- Si, Midoriya-sama.

Pronuncia el honorífico desde el fondo de su corazon por que tiene tiempo soñando con hacerlo.

Un nuevo azote llega y entre gemidos dice "dos".

Y cuando llega al cinco esta suplicando a Midoroya que lo haga más fuerte, y el obedece, más no sin antes preguntar:

\- ¿Por que debería hacerlo?

-Por que he sido un chico malo

Y grita "seis" en el siguente azote.

Siente el trasero ardiendo pero no se queja, quiere mas, necesita más, y Midoriya se lo da.

Cuando Todoroki gime el ultimo latigazo, las sueves manos del aprendiz de héroe acarician la zona, ahora roja y alivian el dolor que empieza a crecer.

Todoroki se revuelve por que quiere que esas manos se deslicen por otras partes de su cuerpo.

Pero a lo lejos se escucha un "Deku-kun" y el nombrado le dice que no se mueva, que si lo hace estará en problemas.

Pero tarda demasiado fuera y el delicioso olor de Midoriya le esta mareando por que tiene la cabeza enterrada entre sus sabanas.

El pene le late y duele por la acumulacion de sangre no liberada y por impulso baja las caderas y el movimiento hacer refregar las sabanas contra su polla hinchada y dura y se siente tan bien que lo repite.

Una y ota y otra y otra vez.

Esta exhalando entre gemidos la ultima silaba de su apellido cuando Midoriya entra a la habitacion y observa a Todoroki retorserce en todo el esplendor del orgasmo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Midoriya-sama piensa follarse al chico malo o tendrá que hacerlo el solo? - Pregunta entre jadeos.

Midoriya sonrie y lanza una bolsa negra que saca de un cajón sobre la cama.

\- Veamos que sabe hacer el chico malo.

Toma asiento en la silla del escritorio, justo frente a la cama y se relaja.

Todoroki sonrie.

Ser el chico malo en ocasiones no esta mal.

* * *

 _Aaaaayyyy amé mucho escribir este shot. Me esta gustando Todoroki pasiva, es tan asdfghkdkdjd._

 _Espero lo disfrutaran y pido disculpas por la falta de ortografia y el uso del guión corto( mi móvil no tiene guión largo xc)_

 _Ya saben, un coment alegra a cualquiera, si dejan uno tienen mil entre cien mil oportunidades de encontrarse en su habitación a Todoroki jugando con la bolsa negra *-*_

 _Con amor_

 _Ghost-chan_


End file.
